<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Are We Okay? by Tgaret990</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26208127">Are We Okay?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tgaret990/pseuds/Tgaret990'>Tgaret990</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The One-Winged Cowboys Diaries [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>All Elite Wrestling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adam really wants FTR to be his friends, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Despite being suspicious he's still being hopeful you know?, Doubt and Uncertainty, I can't with him he's so adorable, Jealousy, Just let them be happy dammit!!!, Kenny's milk drinking, Kenny's slow decent into madness, Like he's just--, M/M, Reassuring your significant other, Regret, What are FTR playing at really?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:20:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,872</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26208127</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tgaret990/pseuds/Tgaret990</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>FTR leave Kenny doubting himself and Adam second guessing his judgement. It's another week of downward mental spirals, regret, and suspicion, but Kenny and Adam are there for each other.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kenny Omega/Adam Page</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The One-Winged Cowboys Diaries [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761574</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Are We Okay?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Are We Okay?</p><p> </p><p>A/N: A combo of the two Dynamites and BTEs from where we left off from the last fic (starting from the July 22nd episode). Sorry for being so behind, everyone. Also, bless the Wrestling Twitter Fam for all of the ideas and tidbits they offer up in conversation! I wouldn’t have written even half this stuff without y’all! Much love!</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>     Adam and Kenny were slowly grinding against each other and kissing roughly in the shower after Adam’s match against Alan Angels earlier on Dynamite. Kenny was pressed against the shower wall, hands gently combing through Adam’s hair before moving lower to massage his shoulders. Adam broke the kiss with a relieved groan, leaning into Kenny’s touch as he worked out a particularly stubborn knot, melting against him, gripping his waist.</p><p> </p><p>     <em> “Fucking hell…” </em> Adam whispered, squeezing lightly at his still moving hips. Kenny kissed along his neck teasingly, Adam tangling his hands in his hair and tugging slightly, causing Kenny to pull his head back in concern. He met Adam’s unsure eyes, both of their hips stilling. “Where were you earlier?” he asked. “I mean, you eventually got out there, but…” Kenny averted his eyes with a sigh.</p><p> </p><p>     “I wasn’t in the best headspace earlier. I was kind of lost in my own head, and I was planning on showering. I had to get redressed and rush down there when I finally looked up at the screen and saw what was happening.” He kissed Adam’s lips gently, meeting his eyes guiltily. “I’m sorry I didn’t get there sooner.” Adam kissed him back, just as gentle.</p><p> </p><p>      “Was it bad like last week?” Kenny shook his head with a conflicted expression.</p><p> </p><p>     “It was… Different. I mean, all of those thoughts are still there and all, but… It felt more like…” He growled at himself, trying to figure out how to explain it. “Do you remember that titantron I had made for the Halloween show? The Undertale inspired one?” Adam quirked an eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>     “Yeah? What about it?” Kenny smiled sadly with a soft laugh.</p><p> </p><p>     “It… It felt kind of like that, to be honest. A voice telling me that if I just listened to it I wouldn’t have to worry about you guys, or feeling like I’m not good enough. Telling me that no one was ever really on my side in the first place, that I’m alone…” Adam cupped Kenny’s face, and Kenny pressed a kiss to one palm. “I know that’s not true, any of it. I remember what happened the last time I tried that. But…” He swallowed. “Part of me… <b>Wants</b> to go back to being like that. Just thinking about it…” He shivered, eyes slipping shut, a dark smile flitting across his face before it turned into a grimace. Adam’s eyes went wide at the smile, and Kenny caught his slightly terrified gaze as he opened his eyes. “Now do you see why I’m so worried?” Adam nodded, thumbs caressing Kenny’s cheeks lovingly.</p><p> </p><p>     “You’ll say something? If it gets worse?” Kenny sighed.</p><p> </p><p>     “You’ll probably be able to tell straight away before I say anything,” he remarked, sighing again. “But of course I will.” They both dried off and got dressed.</p><p> </p><p>     “Hey, so…” Kenny looked up from his open suitcase. “FTR, they… I don’t know. Something’s… Off, with them. I mean, they’re great and everything, but… I get a funny feeling about them.” Kenny looked irritated, yet concerned.</p><p> </p><p>     “What kind of funny feeling?” he asked carefully.</p><p> </p><p>     “I don’t know. Like… They’re planning something, involving us somehow. When they came to the bar when I was watching your match, they asked me if I was sure you wouldn’t snap on me like you did Marko.” Kenny’s gaze hardened, a frown etched on his face.</p><p> </p><p>     “That’s why you kept telling me things were okay. Because they went to the bar to try and start to drive a wedge between us.” Adam nodded.</p><p> </p><p>     “Looks like.” Kenny sighed, biting his bottom lip briefly.</p><p> </p><p>     “So what do you want to do about them?” He didn’t expect the answer he got.</p><p> </p><p>     “I wanna ask them out for drinks.” He quickly explained himself when Kenny’s eyebrows shot up in tense disbelief. “<b>Only</b> to figure out what it is they want, or if we’re reading too much into things. They really do seem like nice guys. Maybe we all just got off on the wrong foot or something, you know?” Kenny didn’t seem too keen on the idea, and Adam wrapped him up in a loose embrace. “It’s just a few drinks. That’s all it is, I promise.”</p><p> </p><p>     “I know,” Kenny whispered after a moment, returning the embrace. “I trust you. It’s just…” He swallowed. “I hate it. I hate how just the <b>thought</b> of FTR makes my blood boil. I hate how upset I get when you’re around them. I know I shouldn’t feel that way. They’re your friends and all…”</p><p> </p><p>     “Eh. I mean, they’re cool, like I said, but…” He made a face. “Friends might be stretching it.”</p><p> </p><p>     “Still, you like hanging out with them. I’ve seen how happy it makes you.” Kenny laughed at himself. “I don’t know why I’m so worried and jealous.” Adam couldn’t help the chuckle that burst out of him.</p><p> </p><p>     “What, you think they’re gonna steal me away from you? Didn’t I just get through saying the other week that I wanna marry you one day?” He pressed a soft kiss behind Kenny’s ear. “I’m not going anywhere, babe,” he promised quietly. Kenny hugged him harder, pushing his darker thoughts away and just focusing on the feel of Adam’s arms around him, the warm, solid body pressed against his, that feeling of safety, of love, of oneness. “I promise I’m not going anywhere.”</p><p> </p><p>     “Do you want me to grab your stuff?” Kenny asked after a few moments, pulling away reluctantly. Adam patted down his pockets for his phone and wallet before nodding.</p><p> </p><p>     “Please?” Kenny kissed him on the cheek. </p><p> </p><p>     “Be safe.”</p><p> </p><p>     “Always,” Adam told him.</p><p> </p><p>XxX</p><p> </p><p>     It was a few hours later before Adam arrived back at their hotel room, Kenny blinking blearily at the sudden invasion of light from the hallway. He sat up in bed as Adam quietly closed the door behind him, fumbling his way towards the bed, taking his boots and socks off along the way and shedding his clothes.</p><p> </p><p>     “Did I wake you up?” he asked. Kenny shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>     “I was waiting for you. I guess I dozed off.” Kenny’s arms found Adam’s waist, both of them collapsing onto the bed, bodies pressed closely together, Kenny’s head tucked into Adam’s chest. “How did things go?” Adam hummed thoughtfully.</p><p> </p><p>     “They went pretty good. We had a good time. They were hard guys to get a read on for a while. They came clean though. They wanted to know how loyal I was to you. That’s why they said what they said to me. They didn’t want me sticking around if I didn’t want to be a part of the team.” That… Warmed his heart, when they’d told him that. To think they’d been concerned about him teaming with Kenny unwillingly. Conversation had flowed smoothly and comfortably between the three of them after that. He chuckled. “They also said it was water under the bridge for the beer thing. They just wanted to even out the score.” Kenny scoffed, but Adam could feel Kenny’s smile against his chest.</p><p> </p><p>     “I still don’t think I trust them all that much…” He pressed a kiss to Adam’s skin. “But that’s good to hear, if it’s true.”</p><p> </p><p>     “I think it is.” They laid in comfortable, yet uncertain silence for a little while.</p><p> </p><p>     Adam was absentmindedly stroking Kenny’s hair when he barely heard him whisper, “Are we okay?” Adam frowned.</p><p> </p><p>     “What?”</p><p> </p><p>     “Are we okay?” Kenny repeated a little louder. “My head’s not right, and I know that has to bother you.” Adam plopped a kiss in Kenny’s hair.</p><p> </p><p>     “It worries me, yeah, but if it didn’t what kind of boyfriend would I be?” He felt Kenny pull back to look at him. “Yeah, we might butt heads with that evil attitude of yours, but that’s not going to drive me away if that’s what you’re asking.” Kenny nodded, letting out a sigh of relief.</p><p> </p><p>     “I just…” Adam hummed in distress as Kenny trailed off.</p><p> </p><p>     “Kenny…”</p><p> </p><p>     “I just hate the feeling… That all of this, everything that’s happening…” He shook his head as his voice trembled. “Every time we fight, every time something seems to go wrong between us, or the Bucks, or FTR, anyone really… It makes me wonder if…” Adam hung onto his every word, pressing a lingering kiss to Kenny’s forehead when he went quiet again.</p><p> </p><p>     “You don’t have to tell me,” Adam whispered. “I won’t be mad if you don’t want to.”</p><p> </p><p>     “It’s not that I don’t want to.” Kenny nuzzled Adam’s chest. “I just wonder… How different things would be if I hadn’t dragged you into all this.” Adam’s eyebrows shot up in confusion, then outrage.</p><p> </p><p>     “Take that back,” Adam told him seriously. Kenny pulled back in shock.</p><p> </p><p>     “But if I hadn’t—</p><p> </p><p>     “I will <b>never</b> regret us teaming together back then. Yeah, I wasn’t in the best place, but if you hadn’t put us together then we wouldn’t be <b>here</b>. We’ve talked about this before.”</p><p> </p><p>     “I <b>know</b>,” Kenny stressed. “And I would never want to change the fact that we’re together now. But with everything that’s happening… It just makes me feel so awful.” Adam felt a pang of sadness and warmth in his chest.</p><p> </p><p>     “Don’t,” Adam told him gently. “Don’t feel awful. Yeah, shit sucks right now and there’s a lot happening, but I’d go through it all over again if it means I can have you.” Kenny blushed, smiling tearfully.</p><p> </p><p>     “I’m never letting you go. I hope you know that,” he told him. Adam grinned, hugging Kenny closer.</p><p> </p><p>     “I do. And the same goes for you.”</p><p> </p><p>XxX</p><p> </p><p>     Kenny and Adam had their arms around each other backstage the next week, having just successfully defended their titles against Evil Uno and Stu Grayson of the Dark Order.</p><p> </p><p>     “Still undefeated,” Kenny told him with a joyful laugh. Adam nodded in agreement, grinning as they pulled away from each other. He sipped his canned beer, smile faltering a little as the Bucks came up to them, but still remaining.</p><p> </p><p>     “Hey, guys,” Kenny greeted.</p><p> </p><p>     They engaged in a bit of small talk about the match, smiling with each other before FTR approached cautiously. Adam could almost feel Kenny tense up across from him, his smile going cold as he eyed them suspiciously. The Bucks remained fairly friendly and Adam greeted them warmly, like he did when they signed their contracts earlier that day. There was a bit of awkward chatting between the five of them before FTR turned to Kenny.</p><p> </p><p>     “Uh, so…” Dax began. “We know that we started off on the wrong foot with you, and uh…”</p><p> </p><p>     “We take some blame for that. We know we had our part in it,” Cash told him.</p><p> </p><p>     “It’s our Southern charm,” Dax remarked, to which Kenny frowned with a bit of an, “Are you serious?” face. It quickly disappeared when Dax continued, “But, we come with a peace offering, just for you.”</p><p> </p><p>     “We thought that we could maybe all have a drink.” And here they were, back to square one. Kenny laughed shortly, smiling politely as the Bucks looked on a bit confused.</p><p> </p><p>     <em> “Thanks </em>, but the Bucks and I…” They didn’t drink. FTR knew that, right? The Bucks spoke up in agreement. “Seriously. For real, you guys are cool with me. You had our backs. We really appreciate it.” Adam threw back his can of beer for a moment, watching the conversation… Not implode. He let out a breath of relief at that. He watched Cash turn behind him at that.</p><p> </p><p>     “We took the liberty of getting you guys something you <b>can</b> cheer us with.”</p><p> </p><p>     “Really?” Kenny asked, not quite believing him. Cash moved slightly to reveal three glass bottles of chocolate milk, and Adam couldn’t help but grin as everyone smiled, pleasantly surprised. He handed off his tag title to grab the milk and pass it out, thinking nothing, at the time, of how Dax reluctantly let it go when he went to take it back, grip on it slightly tight.</p><p> </p><p>     “Next week, three best tag teams in the damn world teaming up. Let’s freaking do this thing,” Matt proclaimed as they all did cheers, taking small sips while everyone else threw back their drinks for a moment. The entire group erupted in a fit of laughter as Kenny messily took a shot of his chocolate milk, Adam unable to keep a straight face as he stared at Kenny lovingly.</p><p> </p><p>     “You guys really are cool, for real. Thank you!” Kenny told FTR as he and the Bucks began to walk away before pausing and turning back. “You know what? If this thing really escalates with those guys… I hope we can count on you, for real. We’ve been up and down these roads for years now. What, like a decade? And, uh… Jesus, you guys really got something special.”</p><p> </p><p>     “Dude, anyone who drinks chocolate milk like that, I wanna be your friend,” Dax replied warmly.</p><p> </p><p>     “Cheers to that. I’ll drink to that.” He toasted FTR. “One more swig for the road?” </p><p> </p><p>     They all burst into laughter again as Kenny made an absolute mess of himself, chocolate milk dripping down his chin and chest, FTR and the Elite going their separate ways. The four headed back to the locker room, the Bucks settling down for a bit while Adam and Kenny dropped their things off and got changed.</p><p> </p><p>     “We’ll see you guys in a bit,” Kenny told them. The Bucks watched them go. Adam took Kenny’s hand in his, intertwining their fingers as they walked around backstage.</p><p> </p><p>     “You still don’t trust them,” Adam spoke up after a while. Kenny squeezed his hand softly with a sigh.</p><p> </p><p>     “They’re cool, like you said before, right? They’re great when they’re not… You know, dumping beer over my head and trying to run the tag division. But… Are we really going to trust them just because we got along this week? I mean, I know you know them better than I do. Maybe I’m just not used to them yet or something.” Adam didn’t answer for a few moments.</p><p> </p><p>     “I know I said friends was stretching it not too long ago, but…” He shrugged. “I’d… Like to think the three of us are friends now… You know?” Kenny smiled slightly.</p><p> </p><p>     “They’re good to you, right?”</p><p> </p><p>     “Of course.” Kenny nodded.</p><p> </p><p>     “I’ve noticed how much more you smile after you’ve been around them. I guess they can’t be <b>that</b> bad if that’s the case.” His smile disappeared. “But please be careful.”</p><p> </p><p>     “I know. I was the one that said something was off about them, remember? I know what I’m doing.” They fell into a comfortable silence for a little while until Adam just couldn’t hold back the question that had been in the back of his mind since the match. “Hey… About earlier. About what Brodie said.” Kenny stopped then, and Adam stopped with him. Kenny couldn’t meet his eyes. “I know you try not to let it show, but I know it bothered you.” Kenny let out a deep breath.</p><p> </p><p>     “Yeah. Yeah, it did bother me. It bothers the hell out of me that literally everyone else is on my case for not being there for you as soon as that attack happened. I already feel like shit about it and I don’t need people to remind me!” Adam grimaced as Kenny’s grip on his hand tightened.</p><p> </p><p>     “Fuck him. He’s just mad that I didn’t join and that his lackeys can’t win them anything. You told me why you weren’t there right away. I wasn’t upset with you then and I’m not upset with you now. <b> <em>We’re okay.</em> </b>” He felt Kenny stop squeezing the life out of his hand, sighing. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to… Ruin the mood or anything.” Kenny waved him off.</p><p> </p><p>     “It’s okay.” Kenny groaned, leaning his head on Adam’s shoulder as Adam pulled him into his arms. “I don’t know what to think anymore. I just wanna <b>stop</b> thinking, just for a few minutes.” Adam plopped a kiss in his hair, raising an unimpressed eyebrow at the backstage worker who eyed them curiously as they passed. He looked back to Kenny.</p><p> </p><p>     “Let me take care of you when we get back. Massage, dinner, kicking my ass in video games, whatever you want.” That got a quiet chuckle out of Kenny.</p><p> </p><p>     “Mmm, just hold me like this,” he whispered. “Maybe in a hot bath.”</p><p> </p><p>     “Done and done,” Adam told him softly. Kenny pulled back reluctantly after a few moments, sighing as the two continued their walk. He had a bad feeling about next week.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Closing A/N: TWO fics in one day (almost)?! Whaaat??? Slowly working our way forward in time again. I feel like both our boys came off a bit more emotional than usual here. Or maybe that’s just my scatterbrain talking. I don’t know. It’s been a WEEK. I hope everyone enjoys the go home show this Wednesday!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>